


morning scene

by honeydripper



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Lazy Morning, also im bad w titles so pLease, big oof my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydripper/pseuds/honeydripper
Summary: just an easy morning scene, they've been written like a million times by now lol.





	morning scene

The harsh morning sun making its way through the bedroom window wakes you up. Much to your chagrin, its beaming glare takes focus directly into your eyes. You wipe your eyes of leftover slumber and sigh softly, it is far too early to be woken up. As you turn to face the opposite direction, avoiding the sun’s harsh glow, you see familiar dark curls peeking from under the duvet. 

Still, sound asleep, Jimmy’s soft snores bring a small smile to your face. It’s not often you see him in such a vulnerable state-- he looks almost cherubic with dark eyelashes fanning across his pale cheeks. You admire him a bit longer and take in every last detail of his face, spending an extended amount of time studying the barely-there beauty mark that graces his upper lip. A sharp intake of breath breaks you from the trance-like state, as pools of emerald green meet your gaze. 

“You know,” Jimmy begins, taking a brief moment to yawn, “It’s quite rude to stare,” he says in a sleepy voice, lips curving into a wiry smile. 

Your cheeks flush to a bright pink and you bury your head in the pillows, avoiding his presumptuous glance. “I’m sorry,” you begin, eventually turning to face him and flashing a shy smile, “but you’re just too mesmerizing not to stare at, Jimmy”

He chuckles and gathers you in his arms, littering soft kisses over your bare chest and neck. A small swell of masculine pride forming when you release a soft moan in response to his restless mouth. 

Soon pulling away from Jimmy’s gentle assault, you move to cup his face in your hands, rubbing the pads of your thumbs against the apple of his cheeks. You take in his beauty once more, looking into your lovers tired eyes and placing a small kiss on the beauty mark you love so much. Jimmy smiles at that, his eyes crinkling in a way that makes your heart skip a beat. You continue to shower his face in gentle kisses, smiling against his skin when you feel his hands moving to your hips. Catching you by surprise, Jimmy lifts you up by the waist and sets you on top of him, so you’re straddling his thighs. 

“So you’re skipping the pleasantries this morning I see?” you tease, giving a gentle roll of your hips against his, creating delicious friction. “Couldn’t even wait until after breakfast, sweetheart?”

Jimmy stifles a soft moan and smirks, his fingertips barely grazing the tops of your spread thighs. “You’re the one initiating it, my dear. I just wanted a better look at you.” He leans forward and captures your lips in a lazy kiss that leaves you dizzy.  
You’re fully prepared to take control of the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip with your teeth to evoke a breathy moan from your lover before he pulls away, his eyes dark with desire as he observes the scene in his lap. 

“You’re a sight, you know that, my darling? An absolute vision.”  
His words never cease to make the blush creep up to your cheeks. You roll your eyes, trying to play off your embarrassment as you reach to brush Jimmy’s black curls out of his eyes. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, James.” You scold playfully as he flashes a cheeky smile and plants a wet kiss to your cheek. His hands slowly make their way to your backside and giving it a rough squeeze before murmuring in your ear. 

“It’s gotten me this far, hasn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so, hello again. I posted this a few days ago but it needed some alterations. Hope you all like it. If you have any requests please let me know.


End file.
